Tomorrow
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: The snow fell in swooping curves, gliding and slicing across the sky like a flurry of white frozen tears.


Tomorrow By Glitter's Infatuation  
  
A/N: My first fic in.forever? Please R&R :) "Tomorrow" belongs to Avril Lavigne. This is my version of what happened after The Show Must Go On, so bear with me and the angst. Also, Satine doesn't know she is dying. Dedicated to Hannah, Camille, Kara, Madi and Norah.  
  
~*~  
  
The snow fell in swooping curves, gliding and slicing across the sky like a flurry of white frozen tears. Satine felt tears in her own eyes as she stared up at the giant red sign in front of Christian's garret, proudly exclaiming 'L'amour Fou' in it's bright garish vulgarity. Shadows danced across the curtained windows, yet Satine couldn't tear herself away to the warmth of the Rouge. She had to finish it, she had to break that final piece of humanity that kept her attached to Christian; she had to let go.  
  
The Duke was waiting.  
  
Satine began to climb the stairs, the hollow sounds of her feet reverberating deep into her empty heart. She'd been stupid to fall in love, whatever it was, she was a courtesan, it just simply wasn't done. She slowly reached the door and felt her face harden like marble, featureless and, more importantly, emotionless. This was her opening act and nothing could go wrong.  
  
Her hand brushed the doorknob, and she let out a small gasp as it silently opened, revealing Christian gazing intently into the candle on the table, his eyes watching the dancing flame.  
  
"You said you'd come" his voice was flat, emotionless, exhausted from waiting all night. She said she would come, she'd promised, but as the seconds, minutes, hours had trickled by, Christian realised that it wasn't true. She wasn't coming.  
  
"And I want to believe you when you tell me that it'll be ok, yeah I try to believe you, but I don't."  
  
Satine bit her lip as she stepped into the room and closed the door softly behind her. She hadn't expected this, she expected it to be quick, painful, oh god so, so painful, but quick. Now she could see that this was going to be hard, long and excruciatingly painful.  
  
"When you say that it's gonna be, it always turns out to be a different way, I try to believe you, not today, today, today, today, today..." Christian stood to his feet and blew out the candle with his fingertips. The flame hissed as it died, and he felt something inside of him dying too.  
  
Satine took a step closer, her eyes unblinking as she tried to hold back the tears that she'd stopped for a lifetime. She'd never cried until tonight, until the Duke had tried to hurt her and she saw Christian's eyes from beneath the tower, full of anguish and torment. He'd trusted her with everything, and now she was killing him.  
  
"I don't know how to feel tomorrow, tomorrow." Satine whispered as Christian watched her, eyes expressionless, blank. "I don't know what to say, tomorrow, tomorrow, is a different day."  
  
Silence filled the air as they stared at each other. They both needed to speak, to express the feelings that were bottled up inside, yet neither began. Satine bit her lip; the Duke was waiting for her. She needed Christian to say he wanted her, that he needed her to live, anything to make her stay. Why was he making her choose?  
  
"It's always been up to you, lets turn it around it's up to me. I'm gonna do what I have to do, just don't give me a little time, leave me alone a little while, maybe it's not too late." Now she was begging. She knew she had to choose the Duke, for both her life and for Christian's, but she also knew that if she had even the slightest hope in escape, she would choose Christian.  
  
"Not today, today, today, today, today. And I want to believe you when you tell me that it'll be ok, yeah I try to believe you, not today, today, today, today, today..."  
  
Christian's words killed any thought of a reunion, or an escape. Satine's future was set. She stepped away, opening the door behind her, a thousand tears flowing down her face. The words echoed in her head  
  
The Duke is waiting  
  
but there was no hope of freedom. Christian had locked the golden cage and now Satine was trapped with no chance of flying. Christian had turned his back to her, his head bowed low as his tears splashed against the warm wax of the candle. Everything was over, lost, gone, broken.  
  
Satine stepped outside into the snow. The Duke was waiting.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
